Question: How many positive integers less than $101$ are multiples of either $5$ or $7$, but not both at once?
Explanation: There are $20$ positive multiples of $5$ less than $101$.  There are $14$ positive multiples of $7$ less than $101$.  However, the least common multiple of $5$ and $7$ is $35$, and there are $2$ positive multiples of $35$ less than $101$.  This means there are $20 - 2 = 18$ multiples of $5$ that aren't multiples of $7$, and $14 - 2 = 12$ multiples of 7 that aren't multiples of $5$, for a total of $18 + 12 = \boxed{30}$.